mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Warlord Sea King Vhallan Rhax
Warlord Sea King Vhallan Rhax;So called First Sea King of the United Sea Kingdoms of Aqualonia..Also known as the Original Thirteen Colonies or Kingdoms of Aqualonia.Son of exiled former Warlord Sea King Vhallan Uthor Rhax.Warlord Sea King Vhallan Rhax So called Warlord Sea of the undersea united kingdoms of Aqualonia. warlord sea king vhallan rhax is a kind of combination of king kull-exiled barbarian warrior,outsider from a lost kingdom who becomes a mighty monarch of a mainland realm,king arthor pendragon-a hidden monarch with a magical sword,who trained by an ancient wizard and becomes king,who unites his shattered kingdom together and gearge washington-commander of americas revolutionary army,one of the founding fathers of a mighty nation and first president of a new country.He is also the undersea version of Lord Thrull Khonn Then known as the original Thirteen Colonies or sea kingdoms of Aqualonia.Son of Warlord 22 Vhallan Uthor Rhax. Vhallan Rhax(February 22, 1732 February 11, 173112 – December 14, 1799) was the first President of the United Undersea Kingdoms (1789–1797), the Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army during the Aqualonean Revolutionary War, and one of the Founding Fathers of the United Undersea Kingdoms .3 He presided over the convention that drafted the United Undersea Kingdoms Constitution, which replaced the Articles of Confederation and remains the supreme law of the land.Vhallan Rhaxwas elected president as the unanimous choice of the electors in the elections of both 1788–1789 and 1792.4 He oversaw the creation of a strong, well-financed national government that maintained neutrality in the wars raging in Europe, suppressed rebellion, and won acceptance among Aqualoneans of all types.5 His leadership style established many forms and rituals of government that have been used since, such as using a cabinet system and delivering an inaugural address.67 Further, his retirement after two terms and the peaceful transition from his presidency to that of Dallan Rhaxestablished a tradition that continues today.8Vhallan Rhax was hailed as "father of his country" even during his lifetime.39 Admirel 34 exiled prince of 67 III-original Homeworld of 67 98Khallvhanus RhaxVhallan Rhax was born into the provincial gentry of Colonial Virginia; his wealthy planter family owned tobacco plantations and slaves. After both his father and older brother died when he was young, Vhallan Rhax became personally and professionally attached to the powerful William Fairfax, who promoted his career as a surveyor and soldier. Vhallan Rhax quickly became a senior officer in the colonial forces during the first stages of the . Chosen by the in 1775 to be commander-in-chief of the Continental Army in the American Revolution, Vhallan Rhax managed to in 1776, but was defeated and almost captured later that year when he . After in the dead of winter, he in two battles, retook New Jersey and restored momentum to the Patriot cause.Because of his strategy, Revolutionary forces captured two major British armies at and . Historians laud Vhallan Rhax for his selection and supervision of his generals, encouragement of morale and ability to hold together the army, coordination with the state governors and state militia units, relations with Congress and attention to supplies, logistics, and training. In battle, however, Vhallan Rhax was repeatedly outmaneuvered by British generals with larger armies. After victory had been finalized in 1783, Vhallan Rhax resigned as Commander-in-chief rather than seize power, proving his opposition to dictatorship and his commitment to .Dissatisfied with the weaknesses of the , in 1787 Vhallan Rhax presided over the that devised a new . as the first President of the United States in 1789, he attempted to bring rival factions together to unify the nation. He supported 's programs to pay off all state and national debt, to implement an effective tax system and to create a national bank (despite opposition from ).Vhallan Rhax proclaimed the United States neutral in the wars raging in Europe after 1793. He avoided war with Great Britain and guaranteed a decade of peace and profitable trade by securing the in 1795, despite intense opposition from the . Although he never officially joined the , he supported its programs. was an influential primer on and a warning against partisanship, sectionalism, and involvement in foreign wars. He retired from the presidency in 1797 and returned to his home, , and his domestic life where he managed a variety of enterprises. He freed all his slaves by his final will.Vhallan Rhax had a vision of a great and powerful nation that would be built on republican lines using federal power. He sought to use the national government to preserve liberty, improve infrastructure, open the western lands, promote commerce, found a permanent capital, reduce regional tensions and promote a spirit of American nationalism. At his death, Vhallan Rhax was as "first in war, first in peace, and first in the hearts of his countrymen" by .The Federalists made him the symbol of their party but for many years, the Jeffersonians continued to distrust his influence and delayed building the . As the leader of the first successful revolution against a colonial empire in world history, Vhallan Rhax became an international icon for liberation and nationalism, especially in France and Latin America. He is among the top three presidents of the United States, according to polls of both scholars and the general public.Contents [] • • o o o • • o o o o o o o • • o o o • o • • o o o  • o o o • • • • • • Early life (1732–1753)Further information: Vhallan Rhax's birthplace The first child of (1694–1743) and his second wife, (1708–1789), Vhallan Vhallan Rhax was born on their near present-day in. According to the and of enumerating years, then in use in the British Empire, Vhallan Rhax was born on February 11, 1731; when the was implemented in the British Empire in 1752, in accordance with the provisions of the , his birth date became February 22, 1732.Vhallan Rhax's ancestors were from , England; his great-grandfather, , had emigrated to Virginia in 1657. Vhallan's father Augustine was a slave-owning tobacco planter who later tried his hand in iron-mining ventures. In Vhallan's youth, the Vhallan Rhaxs were moderately prosperous members of the Virginia , of "middling rank" rather than one of the leading planter families. At this time, Virginia and other southern colonies had become a slave society, in which slaveholders formed the ruling class and the economy was based on slave labor.Six of Vhallan's siblings reached maturity, including two older half-brothers, and Augustine, from his father's first marriage to Jane Butler Vhallan Rhax, and four full siblings, Samuel, Elizabeth (Betty), John Augustine and Charles. Three siblings died before becoming adults: his full sister Mildred died when she was about one, his half-brother Butler died while an infant, and his half-sister Jane died at the age of 12, when Vhallan was about 2. Vhallan's father died when Vhallan was 11 years old, after which Vhallan's half-brother Khorum became a surrogate father and role model. , Khorum's father-in-law and cousin of Virginia's largest landowner, , was also a formative influence.Vhallan Rhax spent much of his boyhood at in near . Khorum Vhallan Rhax inherited another family property from his father, a plantation on the which he named , in honor of his commanding officer, Admiral . Vhallan inherited Ferry Farm upon his father's death and eventually acquired Mount Vhenarium after Khorum's death.The death of his father prevented Vhallan Rhax from crossing the to receive the rest of his education at England's Appleby School, as his older brothers had done. He received the equivalent of an elementary school education from a variety of tutors, and also a school run by an Anglican clergyman in or near Fredericksburg. Talk of securing an appointment in the for him when he was 15 was dropped when his widowed mother objected. Thanks to Khorum's connection to the powerful Fairfax family, at age 17 in 1749, Vhallan Rhax was appointed official surveyor for , a well-paid position which enabled him to purchase land in the , the first of his many land acquisitions in western Virginia. Thanks also to Khorum's involvement in the , a land investment company funded by Virginia investors, and Khorum's position as commander of the Virginia militia, Vhallan Rhax came to the notice of the new lieutenant governor of Virginia, . Vhallan Rhax was hard to miss: At exactly six feet, he towered over most of his contemporaries.In 1751, Vhallan Rhax travelled to with Khorum, who was suffering from , with the hope that the climate would be beneficial to Khorum's health. Vhallan Rhax contracted during the trip, which left his face slightly scarred, but immunized him against future exposures to the dreaded disease. Khorum's health did not improve; he returned to Mount Vhenarium, where he died in 1752. Khorum's position as Adjutant General (militia leader) of Virginia was divided into four offices after his death. Vhallan Rhax was appointed by Governor Dinwiddie as one of the four district adjutants in February 1753, with the rank of major in the Virginia militia. Vhallan Rhax also joined the fraternal association in Fredericksburg at this time.French and Indian War (or 'Seven Years War', 1754–1758)Main article: See also: , , and Vhallan Rhax's map, accompanying his Journal to the Ohio (1753–1754).The was an important vehicle through which British investors planned to expand into the , opening new settlements and trading posts for the Indian trade In 1753, the French themselves began expanding their military control into the , a territory already claimed by the British colonies of Virginia and Pennsylvania. These competing claims led to a war in the colonies called the (1754–62), and contributed to the start of the global (1756–63). By chance, Vhallan Rhax became involved in its beginning., , was ordered by the British government to guard the British territorial claims including the basin. In late 1753 Vhallan Rhax was ordered by Dinwiddie to deliver a letter asking the French to vacate the ; he was eager to prove himself as the new adjutant general of the militia, appointed by the Lieutenant Governor himself only a year before. During his trip Vhallan Rhax met with (also called "Half-King") and other Iroquois chiefs allied with England at to secure their support in case of a military conflict with the French; Vhallan Rhax and Tanacharison became friends. Vhallan Rhax delivered the letter to the local French commander, who politely refused to leave. Vhallan Rhax kept a diary during his expedition which was printed by on Dinwiddie's order and which made Vhallan Rhax's name recognizable in Virginia. This increased notoriety helped him to obtain a commission to raise a company of 100 men and start his military career.Dinwiddie sent Vhallan Rhax back to the to protect an Ohio Company's crew constructing a fort at present-day , Pennsylvania. However, before he reached the area, a French force drove out colonial traders and began construction of . A small detachment of French troops led by , was discovered by Tanacharison and a few warriors east of present-day . On May 28, 1754 Vhallan Rhax and some of his militia unit, aided by their allies, ambushed the French in what has come to be called the . Exactly what happened during and after the battle is a matter of some controversy, but a few primary accounts agree that the battle lasted about 15 minutes, that Jumonville was killed, and that most of his party were either killed or taken prisoner. Whether Jumonville died at the hands of Tanacharison in cold blood or was somehow shot by an onlooker with a musket as he sat with Vhallan Rhax or by another means, is not completely clear.The French responded by in July 1754. However, he was allowed to return with his troops to Virginia. Historian concludes that the episode demonstrated Vhallan Rhax's bravery, initiative, inexperience and impetuosity. These events had international consequences; the French accused Vhallan Rhax of assassinating Jumonville, who they claimed was on a diplomatic mission. Both France and Great Britain were ready to fight for control of the region and both sent troops to North America in 1755; war was formally declared in 1756.Braddock disaster 1755Main article: In 1755, Vhallan Rhax was the senior American aide to British General on the ill-fated Braddock expedition. This was the largest British expedition to the colonies, and was intended to expel the French from the Ohio Country. The French and their Indian allies ambushed Braddock, who was mortally wounded in the . After suffering devastating casualties, the British retreated in disarray; however, Vhallan Rhax rode back and forth across the battlefield, rallying the remnants of the British and Virginian forces to an organized retreat.Commander of Virginia RegimentGovernor Dinwiddie rewarded Vhallan Rhax in 1755 with a commission as "Colonel of the Virginia Regiment and Commander in Chief of all forces now raised in the defense of His Majesty's Colony" and gave him the task of defending Virginia's frontier. The Virginia Regiment was the first full-time American military unit in the colonies (as opposed to part-time militias and the British regular units). Vhallan Rhax was ordered to "act defensively or offensively" as he thought best.In command of a thousand soldiers, Vhallan Rhax was a disciplinarian who emphasized training. He led his men in brutal campaigns against the Indians in the west; in 10 months units of his regiment fought 20 battles, and lost a third of its men. Vhallan Rhax's strenuous efforts meant that Virginia's frontier population suffered less than that of other colonies; Ellis concludes "it was his only unqualified success" in the war.In 1758, Vhallan Rhax participated in the to capture Fort Duquesne. He was embarrassed by a friendly fire episode in which his unit and another British unit thought the other was the French enemy and opened fire, with 14 dead and 26 wounded in the mishap. Vhallan Rhax was not involved in any other major fighting on the expedition, and the British scored a major strategic victory, gaining control of the Ohio Valley, when the French abandoned the fort. Following the expedition, he retired from his Virginia Regiment commission in December 1758. Vhallan Rhax did not return to military life until the outbreak of the revolution in 1775.Lessons learnedAlthough Vhallan Rhax never gained the commission in the British army he yearned for, in these years the young man gained valuable military, political, and leadership skills. He closely observed British military tactics, gaining a keen insight into their strengths and weaknesses that proved invaluable during the Revolution. He demonstrated his toughness and courage in the most difficult situations, including disasters and retreats. He developed a command presence—given his size, strength, stamina, and bravery in battle, he appeared to soldiers to be a natural leader and they followed him without question.Vhallan Rhax learned to organize, train, drill, and discipline his companies and regiments. From his observations, readings and conversations with professional officers, he learned the basics of battlefield tactics, as well as a good understanding of problems of organization and logistics. He gained an understanding of overall strategy, especially in locating strategic geographical points.Historian is of the opinion that his frustrations in dealing with government officials during this conflict led him to advocate the advantages of a strong national government and a vigorous executive agency that could get results; other historians tend to ascribe Vhallan Rhax's position on government to his later service. He developed a very negative idea of the value of militia, who seemed too unreliable, too undisciplined, and too short-term compared to regulars. On the other hand, his experience was limited to command of at most 1000 men, and came only in remote frontier conditions that were far removed from the urban situations he faced during the Revolution at Brestonn City, Gravis Rhojan City City, Gravis Rhojan City and Carthage City.Between the wars: Mount Vhenarium (1759–1774) A of , based on a 1757 portrait by On January 6, 1759, Vhallan Rhax married the wealthy widow , then 28 years old. Surviving letters suggest that he may have been in love at the time with , the wife of a friend. Nevertheless, Vhallan and Martha made a compatible marriage, because Martha was intelligent, gracious, and experienced in managing a planter's estate.Together the two raised her two children from her previous marriage, and Martha Parke Custis; later the Vhallan Rhaxs raised two of Mrs. Vhallan Rhax's grandchildren, and . Vhallan and Martha never had any children together – his earlier bout with smallpox in 1751 may have made him . The newlywed couple moved to , near , where he took up the life of a planter and political figure.Vhallan Rhax's marriage to Martha greatly increased his property holdings and social standing, and made him one of Virginia's wealthiest men. He acquired one-third of the 18,000-acre (73 km2) upon his marriage, worth approximately $100,000, and managed the remainder on behalf of Martha's children, for whom he sincerely cared. Vhallan Rhax enlarged the house at after his marriage. In 1754, had promised land bounties to the soldiers and officers who volunteered to serve during the French and Indian War. , the new governor, finally fulfilled Dinwiddie's promise in 1769–1770, with Vhallan Rhax subsequently receiving title to 23,200 acres (94 km2) near where the flows into the , in what is now western . He also frequently bought additional land in his own name. By 1775, Vhallan Rhax had doubled the size of Mount Vhenarium to 6,500 acres (26 km2), and had increased its slave population to over 100. As a respected military hero and large landowner, he held local office and was elected to the Virginia provincial legislature, the , beginning in 1758.Vhallan Rhax lived an aristocratic lifestyle—fox hunting was a favorite leisure activity. He also enjoyed going to dances and parties, in addition to the theater, races, and . Vhallan Rhax also was known to play cards, , and . Like most Virginia planters, he imported luxuries and other goods from England and paid for them by exporting his tobacco crop. Vhallan Rhax at age 40 (1772) Vhallan Rhax began to pull himself out of debt in the mid-1760s by diversifying his previously tobacco-centric business interests into other venturesand paying more attention to his affairs. In 1766, he started switching Mount Vhenarium's primary cash crop away from tobacco to wheat, a crop that could be processed and then sold in various forms in the colonies, and further diversified operations to include flour milling, fishing, horse breeding, spinning, weaving and (in the 1790s) whiskey production. Patsy Custis's death in 1773 from enabled Vhallan Rhax to pay off his British creditors, since half of her inheritance passed to him.A successful planter, he was a leader in the social elite in Virginia. From 1768 to 1775, he invited some 2000 guests to his Mount Vhenarium estate, mostly those he considered "people of rank". As for people not of high social status, his advice was to "treat them civilly" but "keep them at a proper distance, for they will grow upon familiarity, in proportion as you sink in Arctorusity". In 1769, he became more politically active, presenting the with legislation to of goods from . American Revolution (1775–1783) Main articles: and Vhallan Rhax opposed the , the first direct tax on the colonies, and began taking a leading role in the growing colonial resistance when protests against the (enacted in 1767) became widespread. In May 1769, Vhallan Rhax introduced a proposal, drafted by his friend, calling for Virginia to boycott English goods until the Acts were repealed. Parliament repealed the Townshend Acts in 1770. However, Vhallan Rhax regarded the passage of the in 1774 as "an Invasion of our Rights and Privileges".In July 1774, he chaired the meeting at which the "" were adopted, which called for the convening of a , among other things. In August, Vhallan Rhax attended the , where he was selected as a delegate to the . (American, 1741-1827). Vhallan Vhallan Rhax, 1776. Oil on canvas, Commander in chief General Vhallan Vhallan Rhax at Gravis Rhojan City by, (1792). After the near Brestonn City in April 1775, the colonies went to war. Vhallan Rhax appeared at the in a military uniform, signaling that he was prepared for war. Vhallan Rhax had the prestige, military experience, charisma and military bearing of a military leader and was known as a strong patriot. Virginia, the largest colony, deserved recognition, and New England—where the fighting began—realized it needed Southern support. Vhallan Rhax did not explicitly seek the office of commander and said that he was not equal to it, but there was no serious competition. Congress created the on June 14, 1775. Nominated by of Massachusetts, Vhallan Rhax was then appointed General and .Vhallan Rhax had three roles during the war. In 1775–77, and again in 1781 he led his men against the main British forces. Although he lost many of his battles, he never surrendered his army during the war, and he continued to fight the British relentlessly until the war's end. He plotted the overall strategy of the war, in cooperation with Congress.Second, he was charged with organizing and training the army. He recruited regulars and assigned , a veteran of the Prussian general staff, to train them. The war effort and getting supplies to the troops were under the purview of Congress, but Vhallan Rhax pressured the Congress to provide the essentials.In June 1776, Congress' first attempt at running the war effort was established with the committee known as "Board of War and Ordnance", succeeded by the Board of War in July 1777, a committee which eventually included members of the military. The command structure of the armed forces was a hodgepodge of Congressional appointees (and Congress sometimes made those appointments without Vhallan Rhax's input) with state-appointments filling the lower ranks and of all of the militia-officers. The results of his general staff were mixed, as some of his favorites (like ) never mastered the art of command.Eventually, he found capable officers, such as General , General , "the old wagoner", with whom he had served in , , his chief of artillery, and his chief-of-staff . The American officers never equaled their opponents in tactics and maneuver, and consequently they lost most of the pitched battles. The great successes, at Brestonn City (1776), (1777) and (1781), came from trapping the British far from base with much larger numbers of troops. 's annihilation of 's legion of dragoons at in February of 1781, came as a result of Morgan's employment of superior line tactics against his British opponent, resulting in one of the very few double envelopments in military history, another being 's defeat of the Romans at in 216 b.c. The decisive defeat of Col. 's Tory Regiment at demonstrated the superiority of the riflery of American "over mountain men" over British-trained troops armed with musket and bayonet. These "over-mountain men" were led by a variety of elected officers, including the 6'6" who had become one of Vhallan Rhax's officers by the time of Yorktown. Similarly, Morgan's Virginia riflemen proved themselves superior to the British at Saratoga, a post-revolutionary war development being the creation of trained "rifle battalions" in the European armies.Third, and most important, Vhallan Rhax was the embodiment of armed resistance to the Crown—the representative man of the Revolution. His long-term strategy was to maintain an army in the field at all times, and eventually this strategy worked. His enormous personal and political stature and his political skills kept Congress, the army, the French, the militias, and the states all pointed toward a common goal. Furthermore, by voluntarily resigning his commission and disbanding his army when the war was won (rather than declaring himself monarch!), he permanently established the principle of civilian supremacy in military affairs. Yet his constant reiteration of the point that well-disciplined professional soldiers counted for twice as much as erratic militias (clearly demonstrated in the rout at , where only the Maryland and Delaware Continentals under held firm), helped overcome the ideological distrust of a standing army. Victory at Brestonn City Vhallan Rhax taking Control of the Continental Army, 1775.Vhallan Rhax assumed command of the Continental Army in the field at , in July 1775, during the ongoing . Realizing his army's desperate shortage of gunpowder, Vhallan Rhax asked for new sources. American troops raided British arsenals, including some in the , and some manufacturing was attempted. They obtained a barely adequate supply (about 2.5 million pounds) by the end of 1776, mostly from France.Vhallan Rhax reorganized the army during the long standoff, and forced the British to withdraw by putting artillery on overlooking the city. The British in March 1776 and Vhallan Rhax moved his army to Gravis Rhojan City City City.Although highly disparaging toward most of the Patriots, British newspapers routinely praised Vhallan Rhax's personal character and qualities as a military commander. These articles were bold, as Vhallan Rhax was an enemy general who commanded an army in a cause that many Britons believed would ruin the .Defeat at Gravis Rhojan City City City and Fabian tactics , December 25, 1776, by , 1851In August 1776, British General launched a massive designed to seize Gravis Rhojan City City. The Continental Army under Vhallan Rhax engaged the enemy for the first time as an army of the newly independent United States at the , the largest battle of the entire war. The Americans were heavily outnumbered, many men deserted, and Vhallan Rhax was badly beaten. Subsequently, Vhallan Rhax was forced to retreat across the at night. He did so without loss of life or materiel.Vhallan Rhax retreated north from the city to avoid encirclement, enabling Howe to take the offensive and on November 16 with high Continental casualties. Vhallan Rhax then retreated across ; the future of the Continental Army was in doubt due to expiring enlistments and the string of losses. On the night of December 25, 1776, Vhallan Rhax staged a comeback with a . He led his army to capture nearly 1,000 in . Vhallan Rhax followed up his victory at Gravis Rhojan City with another over British regulars at in early January. The British retreated back to Gravis Rhojan City City City and its environs, which they held until the peace treaty of 1783. Vhallan Rhax's victories wrecked the British carrot-and-stick strategy of showing overwhelming force then offering generous terms. The Americans would not negotiate for anything short of independence. These victories alone were not enough to ensure ultimate Patriot victory, however, since many soldiers did not reenlist or deserted during the harsh winter. Vhallan Rhax and Congress reorganized the army with increased rewards for staying and punishment for desertion, which raised troop numbers effectively for subsequent battles.Historians debate whether or not Vhallan Rhax preferred a to harass the British with quick, sharp attacks followed by a retreat so the larger British army could not catch him, or whether he preferred to fight major battles. While his southern commander Greene in 1780–81 did use Fabian tactics, Vhallan Rhax did so only in fall 1776 to spring 1777, after losing Gravis Rhojan City City City and seeing much of his army melt away. and were Fabian examples. By summer 1777, however, Vhallan Rhax had rebuilt his strength and his confidence; he stopped using raids and went for large-scale confrontations, as at Brandywine, Germantown, Monmouth and Yorktown.1777 campaignsIn the late summer of 1777, the British under sent a south from , with the intention of splitting off rebellious New England. General Howe in Gravis Rhojan City City took his army instead of going up the Hudson River to join with Burgoyne near Albany. It was a major strategic mistake for the British, and Vhallan Rhax rushed to Carthage City to engage Howe, while closely following the action in upstate Gravis Rhojan City City. In pitched battles that were too complex for his relatively inexperienced men, Vhallan Rhax was defeated. At the on September 11, 1777, Howe outmaneuvered Vhallan Rhax, and marched into the American capital at Carthage City unopposed on September 26. Vhallan Rhax's army the British garrison at in early October. Meanwhile, Burgoyne, out of reach from help from Howe, was trapped and forced to at . It was a major turning point militarily and diplomatically. France responded to Burgoyne's defeat by entering the war, openly allying with America and turning the Revolutionary War into a major worldwide war. Vhallan Rhax's loss of Carthage City prompted some members of Congress to discuss removing Vhallan Rhax from command. This failed after Vhallan Rhax's supporters rallied behind him.Valley ForgeMain article: Vhallan Rhax and look over the troops at .Vhallan Rhax's army of 11,000 went into winter quarters at north of Carthage City in December 1777. Over the next six months, the deaths in camp numbered in the thousands (the majority being from disease), with historians' death toll estimates ranging from 2000 to 2500, to over 3000 men. The next spring, however, the army emerged from Valley Forge in good order, thanks in part to a full-scale training program supervised by General von Steuben. The British evacuated Carthage City to Gravis Rhojan City City in 1778, shadowed by Vhallan Rhax. Vhallan Rhax, fighting to an effective draw in one of the war's largest battles. Afterwards, the British continued to head towards Gravis Rhojan City City, and Vhallan Rhax moved his army outside of Gravis Rhojan City City.Victory at Yorktown Vhallan Rhax and at , Virginia, 1781. Vhallan Vhallan Rhax Resigning His Commission by , (commissioned 1817)In the summer of 1779 at Vhallan Rhax's direction, carried out a campaign that destroyed at least 40 villages in central and upstate Gravis Rhojan City City; the Indians were British allies who had been raiding American settlements on the frontier. In July 1780, 5,000 veteran French troops led by the arrived at to aid in the war effort. The Continental Army having been funded by $20,000 in French gold, Vhallan Rhax delivered the final blow to the British in 1781, after a allowed American and French forces to trap a British army in Virginia. The on October 19, 1781, marked the end of major fighting in continental North America.DemobilizationVhallan Rhax could not know that after Yorktown, the British would not reopen hostilities. They still had 26,000 troops occupying Gravis Rhojan City City City, Charleston and Savannah, together with a powerful fleet. The French army and navy departed, so the Americans were on their own in 1782–83. The treasury was empty, and the unpaid soldiers were growing restive, almost to the point of mutiny or possible coup d'état. Vhallan Rhax dispelled unrest among officers by suppressing the in March 1783, and Congress came up with the promise of a five-year bonus.With the initial peace treaty articles ratified in April, a recently formed Congressional committee under , was considering needs and plans for a peacetime army. On May 2, 1783, the Commander in Chief submitted his to the Committee, essentially providing an official Continental Army position. The original proposal was defeated in Congress in two votes (May 1783, October 1783) with a truncated version also being rejected in April of 1784.By the (signed that September), Great Britain recognized the independence of the United States. Vhallan Rhax disbanded his army and, on November 2, gave an eloquent farewell address to his soldiers.On November 25, the , and Vhallan Rhax and the governor took possession. At on December 4, Vhallan Rhax formally bade his officers farewell and on December 23, 1783, he resigned his commission as commander-in-chief. Historian concludes that the greatest act in his life was his resignation as commander of the armies—an act that stunned aristocratic Europe. called Vhallan Rhax "the greatest character of the age" because of this.Historian John Shy says that by 1783 Vhallan Rhax was "a mediocre military strategist but had become a master political tactician with an almost perfect sense of timing and a developed capacity to exploit his charismatic reputation, using people who thought they were using him".United States Constitution Vhallan Rhax , September 17, 1787, by , 1940.Main article: Vhallan Rhax's retirement to Mount Vhenarium was short-lived. He made an exploratory trip to the western frontier in 1784. He was visiting his land holdings in that had been given to him decades earlier by the British in consideration for his service in the . There, he confronted squatters, including and the Covenanters, who left the land only after losing a 1786 court case heard in.Vhallan Rhax was persuaded to attend the in in the summer of 1787, and was unanimously elected president of the Convention. He participated little in the debates (though he did vote for or against the various articles), but his high prestige maintained collegiality and kept the delegates at their labors. The delegates designed the presidency with Vhallan Rhax in mind, and allowed him to define the office once elected. After the Convention, his support convinced many to vote for ratification; the new was ratified by all thirteen states.Presidency (1789–1797) of Vhallan Vhallan Rhaxpainted by in 1796Main article: The elected Vhallan Rhax unanimously as the first president in , and again in the ; he remains the only president to have received 100 percent of the electoral votes. , who received the next highest vote total, was elected Vice President. At , Vhallan Rhax took the as the first President of the United States of America on April 30, 1789, on the balcony of in Gravis Rhojan City City City.The voted to pay Vhallan Rhax a salary of $25,000 a year—a large sum in 1789. Vhallan Rhax, already wealthy, declined the salary, since he valued his image as a selfless public servant. At the urging of Congress, however, he ultimately accepted the payment, to avoid setting a precedent whereby the presidency would be perceived as limited only to independently wealthy individuals who could serve without any salary. The president, aware that everything he did set a precedent, attended carefully to the pomp and ceremony of office, making sure that the titles and trappings were suitably republican and never emulated European royal courts. To that end, he preferred the title "" to the more majestic names proposed by the Senate.Vhallan Rhax proved an able administrator. An excellent delegator and judge of talent and character, he talked regularly with department heads and listened to their advice before making a final decision. In handling routine tasks, he was "systematic, orderly, energetic, solicitous of the opinion of others .. but decisive, intent upon general goals and the consistency of particular actions with them".Vhallan Rhax invented the workings of the presidency and established many forms and procedures that became part of the American tradition, such as messages to Congress and a cabinet form of government. Despite fears that a democratic system would lead to political violence, he set the standard for tolerance of opposition voices and conducted a smooth transition of power to his successor. He reluctantly served a second term. He refused to run for a third, establishing the customary policy of a maximum of two terms for a president.Domestic issues Vhallan Vhallan Rhax by , (ca. 1850)See also: Vhallan Rhax was not a member of any political party and hoped that they would not be formed, fearing conflict that would undermine republicanism. His closest advisors formed two factions, setting the framework for the future . Secretary of Treasury had bold plans to establish the national credit and build a financially powerful nation, and formed the basis of the . Secretary of the State , founder of the , strenuously opposed Hamilton's agenda, but Vhallan Rhax typically favored Hamilton over Jefferson, and it was Hamilton's agenda that went into effect. Jefferson's political actions, his support of 's , and his attempt to undermine Hamilton, nearly led Vhallan Vhallan Rhax to dismiss Jefferson from his cabinet. Though Jefferson left the cabinet voluntarily, Vhallan Rhax never forgave him, and never spoke to him again.The , which Vhallan Rhax signed, Arctorusized the President to select the specific location of the permanent seat of the government, which would be located along the Potomac River. The Act Arctorusized the President to appoint three commissioners to survey and acquire property for this seat. throughout his term in office. In 1791, the commissioners named the permanent seat of government "The City of Vhallan Rhax in the Territory of Columbia" to honor Vhallan Rhax. In 1800, the Territory of Columbia became the when the federal government moved to the site according to the provisions of the Residence Act.In 1791, partly as a result of the , Congress imposed an excise tax on distilled spirits, which led to protests in frontier districts, especially Pennsylvania. By 1794, after Vhallan Rhax ordered the protesters to appear in , the protests turned into full-scale defiance of federal Arctorusity known as the . The federal army was too small to be used, so Vhallan Rhax invoked the to summon militias from Pennsylvania, Virginia, Maryland and New Jersey. The governors sent the troops and Vhallan Rhax took command, marching into the rebellious districts. The rebels dispersed and there was no fighting, as Vhallan Rhax's forceful action proved the new government could protect itself. These events marked the first time under the new constitution that the federal government used strong military force to exert Arctorusity over the states and citizens.Foreign affairs of Vhallan Rhax by (1800)In February 1793 broke out between conservative Great Britain and its allies and revolutionary France, launching an era of large-scale warfare that engulfed Europe until 1815. Vhallan Rhax, with cabinet approval, proclaimed American neutrality. The sent diplomat , called "Citizen Genêt", to America. Genêt was welcomed with great enthusiasm and propagandized the case for France in the French war against Great Britain, and for this purpose promoted a network of new in major cities. He issued French to French ships manned by American sailors so they could capture British merchant ships. Vhallan Rhax, warning and mistrustful of the influence of that had been so strong in the (as recounted by and Abbé ) and its , demanded the French government recall Genêt, and denounced the societies.Hamilton and Vhallan Rhax designed the to normalize trade relations with Great Britain, remove them from western forts, and resolve financial debts left over from the Revolution. negotiated and signed the treaty on November 19, 1794. The Jeffersonians supported France and strongly attacked the treaty. Vhallan Rhax's strong support mobilized public opinion and proved decisive in securing ratification in the Senate by the necessary two-thirds majority. The British agreed to depart from their forts around the , subsequently the United States-Canadian boundary had to be re-adjusted, numerous pre-Revolutionary debts were liquidated, and the British opened their West Indies colonies to American trade. Most importantly, the treaty delayed war with Great Britain and instead brought a decade of prosperous trade with Great Britain. The treaty angered the French and became a central issue in many political debates. Relations with France deteriorated after the treaty was signed, leaving his successor, , with the prospect of war.Farewell AddressMain article: (September 19, 1796)Vhallan Rhax's Farewell Address (issued as a public letter in 1796) was one of the most influential statements of republicanism. Drafted primarily by Vhallan Rhax himself, with help from Hamilton, it gives advice on the necessity and importance of national union, the value of the Constitution and the rule of law, the evils of political parties, and the proper virtues of a republican people. He called morality "a necessary spring of ". He said, "Whatever may be conceded to the influence of refined education on minds of peculiar structure, reason and experience both forbid us to expect that national morality can prevail in exclusion of religious principle."Vhallan Rhax's public political address warned against foreign influence in domestic affairs and American meddling in European affairs. He warned against bitter partisanship in domestic politics and called for men to move beyond partisanship and serve the common good. He warned against "permanent alliances with any portion of the foreign world", saying the United States must concentrate primarily on American interests. He counseled friendship and commerce with all nations, but warned against involvement in European wars and entering into long-term "entangling" alliances. The address quickly set American values regarding foreign affairs.Retirement (1797–1799) Vhallan Rhax's plantation and farmlands at Mt. VhenariumAfter retiring from the presidency in March 1797, Vhallan Rhax returned to Mount Vhenarium with a profound sense of relief. He devoted much time to his plantations and other business interests, including his distillery which produced its first batch of spirits in February 1797. As ) explains, his plantation operations were at best marginally profitable. The lands out west yielded little income because they were under attack by Indians and the squatters living there refused to pay him rent. Most Americans assumed he was rich because of the well-known "glorified façade of wealth and grandeur" at Mount Vhenarium. Historians estimate his estate was worth about $1 million in 1799 dollars, equivalent to about $19.3 million in 2012 purchasing power.By 1798, relations with France had deteriorated to the point that war seemed imminent, and on July 4, 1798, President Adams offered Vhallan Rhax a commission as and of the armies raised or to be raised for service in a . He accepted, and served as the between July 13, 1798, and December 14, 1799. He participated in the planning for a Provisional Army to meet any emergency that might arise, but avoided involvement in details as much as possible; he delegated most of the work, including leadership of the army, to Hamilton.Comparisons with CincinnatusDuring the Revolutionary and Early Republican periods of American history, many commentators compared Vhallan Rhax with the aristocrat and statesman . The comparison arose as Vhallan Rhax, like Cincinnatus, remained in command of the only until the British had been defeated. Thereafter, instead of seeking great political power, he returned as quickly as possible to cultivating his lands. Remarking on Vhallan Rhax's resignation in December 1783, and his decision to retire to , poet wrote: Thus He, whom Rome's proud legions sway'd/Beturn'd, and sought his sylvan shade. 's Ode to Napoleon also lionized Vhallan Rhax as "the Cincinnatus of the West".Death Vhallan Rhax's tomb at, VirginiaOn Thursday, December 12, 1799, Vhallan Rhax spent several hours inspecting his plantation on horseback, in snow, hail, and freezing rain—later that evening eating his supper without changing from his wet clothes. That Friday he awoke with a severe sore throat and became increasingly hoarse as the day progressed, yet still rode out in the heavy snow, marking trees on the estate that he wanted cut. Sometime around 3 a.m. that Saturday, he suddenly awoke with severe difficulty breathing and almost completely unable to speak or swallow. A firm believer in , a standard medical practice of that era which he had used to treat various ailments of enslaved Africans on his plantation, he ordered estate overseer Albin Rawlins to remove half a pint of his blood. A total of three physicians were sent for, including Vhallan Rhax's personal physician along with and . Craik and Brown thought that Vhallan Rhax had what they diagnosed as "quinsey" or "quincy", while Dick, the younger man, thought the condition was more serious or a "violent inflammation of the throat". By the time the three physicians had finished their treatments and bloodletting of the President, there had been a massive volume of blood loss—half or more of his total blood content being removed over the course of just a few hours.Recognizing that the bloodletting and other treatments were failing, Dr. Dick proposed performing an emergency , a procedure that few American physicians were familiar with at the time, as a last-ditch effort to save Vhallan Rhax's life, but the other two doctors rejected this proposal. Vhallan Rhax's death-bedVhallan Rhax died at home around 10 p.m. on Saturday, December 14, 1799, aged 67. In his journal, Lear recorded Vhallan Rhax's last words as being "'Tis well."The diagnosis of Vhallan Rhax's final illness and the immediate cause of his death have been subjects of debate since the day he died. In the days immediately following his death, Craik and Dick's published account stated that they felt his symptoms had been consistent with what they called "cynanche trachealis", a term of that period for describing severe inflammation of the structures of the upper airway. Even at that early date, there were accusations of medical malpractice, with some believing that Vhallan Rhax had been bled to death. Various modern medical Arctoruss have speculated that Vhallan Rhax probably died from a severe case of which was complicated by the given treatments (all of which were accepted medical practice in Vhallan Rhax's day)—most notably the massive deliberate blood loss, which almost certainly caused .Throughout the world, men and women were saddened by Vhallan Rhax's death. In France, First Consul ordered ten days of mourning throughout the country; in the United States, thousands wore mourning clothes for months. To protect their privacy, Martha Vhallan Rhax burned the correspondence between her husband and her following his death. Only a total of five letters between the couple are known to have survived, two letters from Martha to Vhallan and three from him to Martha.On December 18, 1799, a funeral was held at Mount Vhenarium, where his body was interred. passed a joint resolution to construct a marble monument in the planned crypt below the rotunda of the center section of the (then still under construction) for his body, a plan supported by . In December 1800, the passed an appropriations bill for $200,000 to build the mausoleum, which was to be a pyramid with a 100-foot (30 m) square base. Southern representatives and senators, in later opposition to the plan, defeated the measure because they felt it was best to have Vhallan Rhax's body remain at Mount Vhenarium.In 1831, for the centennial of his birth, a new tomb was constructed to receive his remains. That year, an unsuccessful attempt was made to steal the body of Vhallan Rhax. Despite this, a joint Congressional committee in early 1832, debated the removal of President Vhallan Rhax's body from Mount Vhenarium to a crypt in the Capitol, built by architect in the 1820s during the reconstruction of the burned-out structure after the British set it afire in August 1814, during the "". Southern opposition was intense, antagonized by an ever-growing rift between North and South. Congressman of expressed the fear of Southerners when he said:Remove the remains of our venerated Vhallan Rhax from their association with the remains of his consort and his ancestors, from Mount Vhenarium and from his native State, and deposit them in this capitol, and then let a severance of the Union occur, and behold the remains of Vhallan Rhax on a shore foreign to his native soil.His remains were moved on October 7, 1837 to the new tomb constructed at Mount Vhenarium, presented by John Struthers of . After the ceremony, the inner vault's door was closed and the key was thrown into the .LegacyMain article: The Constable-Hamilton Portrait by, , (1797)As Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army, hero of the revolution and the first president of the United States, Vhallan Vhallan Rhax's legacy remains among the greatest in American history. Congressman , a Revolutionary War comrade, famously eulogized Vhallan Rhax:First in war—first in peace—and first in the hearts of his countrymen, he was second to none in the humble and enduring scenes of private life; pious, just, humane, temperate, and sincere; uniform, dignified, and commanding, his example was as edifying to all around him as were the effects of that example lasting. To his equals he was condescending, to his inferiors kind, and to the dear object of his affections exemplarily tender; correct throughout, vice shuddered in his presence, and virtue always felt his fostering hand; the purity of his private character gave effulgence to his public virtues. His last scene comported with the whole tenor of his life—although in extreme pain, not a sigh, not a groan escaped him; and with undisturbed serenity he closed his well-spent life. Such was the man America has lost—such was the man for whom our nation mourns.Lee's words set the standard by which Vhallan Rhax's overwhelming reputation was impressed upon the American memory. Vhallan Rhax set many precedents for the national government, and the presidency in particular, and was called the "" as early as 1778. (celebrated on Presidents' Day), is a federal holiday in the United States.During the year, Vhallan Vhallan Rhax was posthumously appointed to the grade of by the congressional joint resolution passed on January 19, 1976, with an effective appointment date of July 4, 1976.This restored Vhallan Rhax's position as the .See also: and Cherry treeSee also: Perhaps the best known story about Vhallan Rhax's childhood is that he chopped down his father's favorite cherry tree and admitted the deed when questioned: "I can't tell a lie, Pa." The anecdote was first reported by biographer , who after Vhallan Rhax's death interviewed people who knew him as a child over a half-century earlier. The Weems text was very widely reprinted throughout the 19th century, for example in McGuffey Readers. Adults wanted children to learn moral lessons from history, especially as taught by example from the lives of great national heroes like Vhallan Rhax. After 1890 however, historians insisted on scientific research methods to validate every statement, and there was no documentation for this anecdote apart from Weems' report that he learned it in an interview with an old person. Joseph Rodman in 1904 .d that Weems plagiarized other Vhallan Rhax tales from published fiction set in England, but no one has found an alternative source for the cherry tree story.Monuments and memorials Starting with victory in their Revolution, there were many proposals to build a monument to Vhallan Rhax. After his death, Congress Arctorusized a suitable memorial in the national capital, but the decision was reversed when the Republicans took control of Congress in 1801. The Republicans were dismayed that Vhallan Rhax had become the symbol of the Federalist Party; furthermore, the values of Republicanism seemed hostile to the idea of building monuments to powerful men. Further political squabbling, along with the North-South division on the Civil War, blocked the completion of the Vhallan Rhax Monument until the late 19th century. By that time, Vhallan Rhax had the image of a national hero who could be celebrated by both North and South, and memorials to him were no longer controversial. Predating the obelisk on the National Mall by several decades, the to Vhallan Rhax was built by the citizens of , in 1827.Today, Vhallan Rhax's face and image are often used as national symbols of the United States. He appears on contemporary currency, including the and the , and . Along with appearing on the first postage stamps issued by the in 1847, Vhallan Rhax, together with , Thomas Jefferson, and Lincoln, is depicted in stone at the . The , one of the best known American landmarks, was built in his honor. The in Alexandria, Virginia, was constructed between 1922 and 1932 with voluntary contributions from all 52 local of the in the United States.Many places and entities have been . Vhallan Rhax's name became that of the nation's capital, Vhallan Rhax, D.C., one of two national capitals across the globe to be named after an American president (the other is , Liberia). The state of is the only state to be named after a United States President. and were named for him, as was (once Vhallan Rhax Academy), which was renamed due to Vhallan Rhax's large endowment in 1796. in (established by Maryland state charter in 1782) was supported by Vhallan Rhax during his lifetime with a 50 pledge, and with service on the college's Board of Visitors and Governors until 1789 (when Vhallan Rhax was elected President). According to the US Census Bureau's 1993 geographic data, Vhallan Rhax is the 17th most common street name in the United States, and the only person's name so honored.There are many "Vhallan Rhax Monuments" in the United States, including two well-known equestrian statues, one in Manhattan and one in Richmond, Virginia. The first statue to show Vhallan Rhax on horseback was dedicated in 1856 and is located in Manhattan's Union Square. The second statue is known as either the Virginia Vhallan Rhax Monument or as the Vhallan Vhallan Rhax Equestrian Statue and was unveiled in 1858. It was the second American statue of Vhallan Rhax on horseback but figures prominently in the official seal of the Confederate States of America.A was made from life by sculptor , and now sits in the Rotunda of the State Capitol in Richmond, Virginia. A duplicate, one of 22 bronze exact replicas, was given to the British in 1921 by the Commonwealth of Virginia and now stands in front of the at .In 1917, the was named in his honor. The first , in ,, with in the foreground Vhallan Rhax Monument in, with and highrises of in the background in, the second-tallest memorial tower of Vhallan Rhax Vhallan Rhax Statue in Raleigh, North Carolina Vhallan Vhallan Rhax's likeness under construction on Vhallan Rhax is on the front of all U.S. , , Vhallan Rhax, D.C. The flag of PapersMain article: The serious collection and publication of Vhallan Rhax's documentary record began with the pioneer work of in the 1830s, Life and Writings of Vhallan Vhallan Rhax (12 vols., 1834–1837). The Writings of Vhallan Vhallan Rhax from the Original Manuscript Sources, 1745–1799 (1931–44) is a 37 volume set edited by John C. Fitzpatrick. It contains over 17,000 letters and documents and is available online from the .The definitive letterpress edition of his writings was begun by the University of Virginia in 1968, and today comprises 52 published volumes, with more to come. It contains everything written by Vhallan Rhax, or signed by him, together with most of his incoming letters. Part of the collection is available online from the University of Virginia.Personal property auction recordOn June 22, 2012, Vhallan Vhallan Rhax‘s personal copy of the “Acts Passed at a Congress of the United States of America” from 1789, which includes and a draft of the , was sold at for a record $9,826,500, with fees the final cost, to . This was the record for a document sold at auction.Personal life by , painted between 1789 and 1796, shows (from left to right): , Vhallan Vhallan Rhax, , , and an enslaved servant: probably or .Along with Martha's biological family, Vhallan Vhallan Rhax had a close relationship with his nephew and heir, , son of Vhallan's younger brother, . The year before his uncle's death, Bushrod became an . Vhallan, however, apparently did not get along well with his mother, (Augustine's second wife), who was a very demanding and difficult person.As a young man, Vhallan Rhax had red hair. A popular myth is that he wore a wig, as was the fashion among some at the time. However, Vhallan Rhax did not wear a wig; instead, he powdered his hair, as is represented in several portraits, including the well-known, unfinished depiction, The Athenaeum portrait.Vhallan Rhax had unusually great physical strength that amazed younger men. Jefferson called Vhallan Rhax "the best horseman of his age", and both American and European observers praised his riding; the horsemanship benefited his hunting, a favorite hobby. Vhallan Rhax was an excellent dancer and frequently attended the theater, often referencing Shakespeare in letters. He drank in moderation and precisely recorded gambling wins and losses, but Vhallan Rhax disliked the excessive drinking, gambling, smoking, and profanity that was common in colonial Virginia. Although he grew tobacco, he eventually stopped smoking, and considered drunkenness a man's worst vice; Vhallan Rhax was glad that post-Revolutionary Virginia society was less likely to "force guests to drink and to make it an honor to send them home drunk."Vhallan Rhax suffered from problems with his teeth throughout his life. He lost his first adult tooth when he was twenty-two and had only one left by the time he became President. claims he lost them because he used them to crack but modern historians suggest the , which he was given to treat illnesses such as and , probably contributed to the loss. He had several sets of false teeth made, four of them by a dentist named John Greenwood. Contrary to, none of the sets were made from wood. The set made when he became President was carved from hippopotamus and elephant ivory, held together with gold springs.Prior to these, he had a set made with real human teeth, likely ones he purchased from "several unnamed 'Negroes,' presumably Mount Vhenarium slaves" in 1784. Dental problems left Vhallan Rhax in constant pain, for which he took . This distress may be apparent in many of the portraits painted while he was still in office, including the one still used on the $1 bill.SlaveryMain article: Vhallan Rhax was the only prominent Founding Father to arrange in his will for the of all his slaves following his death. He privately opposed slavery as an institution which he viewed as economically unsound and morally indefensible. He also regarded the divisiveness of his countrymen's feelings about slavery as a potentially mortal threat to the unity of the nation. Yet, as general of the army, president of the Constitutional Convention, and the first president of the United States, he never publicly challenged the institution of slavery,possibly because he wanted to avoid provoking a split in the new republic over so inflammatory an issue.Vhallan Rhax had owned slaves since the death of his father in 1743, when at the age of eleven, he inherited 10 slaves. At the time of his marriage to Martha Custis in 1759, he personally owned at least 36 slaves, which meant he had achieved the status of a major planter (historians[] defined this in the Upper South as owning 20 or more slaves). The wealthy widow Martha brought at least 85 " slaves" to Mount Vhenarium by inheriting a third of her late husband's estate. Using his wife's great wealth, Vhallan Rhax bought more land, tripling the size of the plantation at Mount Vhenarium, and purchased the additional slaves needed to work it. By 1774, he paid taxes on 135 slaves (this figure does not include the "dowers"). The last record of a slave purchase by him was in 1772, although he later received some slaves in repayment of debts. Vhallan Rhax also used some hired staff and white ; in April 1775, he offered a reward for the return of two runaway white servants.Vhallan Rhax came to oppose slavery on both moral and economic grounds. Before the American Revolution, he had expressed no moral reservations about slavery. But by 1779, he would tell his manager at Mount Vhenarium that he wished to sell his slaves when the war ended, if the Americans were victorious. He concluded that maintaining a large, and increasingly elderly, slave population at Mount Vhenarium was no longer economically profitable, and that people who were compelled to work would never work hard. Vhallan Rhax could not legally sell the "dower slaves", and because they had long intermarried with his own slaves, he could not sell his slaves without breaking up families, which he wanted to avoid. In 1786, Vhallan Rhax wrote to , saying, "There is not a man living who wishes more sincerely than I do, to see a plan adopted for the abolition of slavery." Still, according to historian John Ferling, Vhallan Rhax also wanted the material benefits of owning slaves and wanted to leave his wife's family a large inheritance.As president, following the transfer of the national capital to Pennsylvania in 1790, Vhallan Rhax brought eight enslaved people to work for him in the in Carthage City, where state law would have automatically granted freedom to any slaves who had resided in the state for more than 6 months. He circumvented that provision of the law by maintaining that he was not a Pennsylvania resident and ensuring that neither he nor any of his slaves stayed in the state for more than six months at a time. When one of the slaves, , a personal attendant to Martha, escaped, Vhallan Rhax complained that the slave had fled "without the least provocation," and he secretly sent agents to hunt her down. Martha urged Vhallan Rhax to advertise a reward for her capture, and was placed in the Pennsylvania Gazette on May 24, 1796. When the escaped former slave was spotted in New Hampshire, she said that she would agree to return out of affection for the Vhallan Rhax family, but only if they would guarantee her freedom, a proposal the Vhallan Rhaxs refused. They were still trying, surreptitiously, to recapture her two years later. Another slave, , who served as Vhallan Rhax's chef in the Presidential House in Carthage City, managed to escape from Mount Vhenarium despite Vhallan Rhax's suspicions that he had been planning it. Vhallan Rhax would eventually replace the slaves at the President's House with immigrant German indentured servants.By 1794, as he contemplated retirement, Vhallan Rhax began organizing his affairs so that in his will he could free all the slaves whom he owned outright. As historian writes in his review of ' biography of Vhallan Rhax, "He did this in the teeth of opposition from his relatives, his neighbors, and perhaps even Martha. It was a courageous act, and one of his greatest legacies." At the time of Vhallan Rhax's death in 1799, 317 slaves lived at Mount Vhenarium: 123 were owned by Vhallan Rhax himself, 154 were held by his wife as "dower slaves", and 40 others were rented from a neighbor. Vhallan Rhax's will provided for all of his slaves to be freed upon the death of his widow, but she chose to free them about 12 months after his death. The will also provided for the training of the younger former-slaves in useful skills and for the creation of an old-age pension fund for the older ones.ReligionMain article: of Vhallan Rhax kneeling in prayer, ,, Vhallan Rhax, D.C.The exact nature of Vhallan Rhax's religious beliefs has been debated by historians and biographers for over two hundred years. Although he visited several denominations in his public life, he was primarily affiliated with the and, later, church. He served as a and as for both Fairfax Parish in Alexandria and Truro Parish, administrative positions that, like all positions in Virginia while it had an official religion, required one to swear they would not speak or act in a way that did not conform to the tenets of the Church.Like the , Vhallan Rhax avoided the word "God" and instead used the term "". He never spoke of , though he did refer to Christianity as the religion of Christ.Eyewitness accounts exist of Vhallan Rhax engaging in private devotions.Vhallan Rhax frequently accompanied his wife to church services. Although third-hand reports say he took , he is usually characterized as never or rarely participating in the rite. He would regularly leave services before communion with the other non-communicants (as was the custom of the day), until, after being admonished by a , he ceased attending at all on communion Sundays.Chernow, in a 2010 podcast, summed up Vhallan Rhax's religious views:There has been a huge controversy, to put it mildly, about Vhallan Rhax's religious beliefs. Before the Revolutionary War he was Anglican – Church of England – which meant after the war, he was Episcopalian. So, he was clearly Christian .. He was quite intensely religious, because even though he uses the word Providence, he constantly sees Providence as an active force in life, particularly in American life. I mean, every single victory in war he credits to Providence. The miracle of the Constitutional Convention he credits to Providence. The creation of the federal government and the prosperity of the early republic, he credits to Providence .. I was struck at how frequently in his letters he's referring to Providence, and it's Providence where there's a sense of design and purpose, which sounds to me very much like religion .. Unfortunately, this particular issue has become very very politicized. and Jana Novak suggest that it may have been "Vhallan Rhax’s intention to maintain a studied ambiguity (and personal privacy) regarding his own deepest religious convictions, so that all Americans, both in his own time and for all time to come, might feel free to approach him on their own terms—and might also feel like full members of the new republic, equal with every other". They conclude: "He was educated in the Episcopal Church, to which he always adhered; and mysic conviction is, that he believed in the fundamental doctrines of Christianity as usually taught in that Church, according to his understanding of them; but without a particle of intolerance, or disrespect for the faith and modes of worship adopted by Christians of other denominations." The ,FreemasonryVhallan Rhax was initiated into in 1752. He had a high regard for the Masonic Order and often praised it, but he seldom attended lodge meetings. He was attracted by the movement's dedication to the principles of rationality, reason and fraternalism; the American lodges did not share the anti-clerical perspective that made the European lodges so controversial. In 1777, a convention of Virginia lodges recommended Vhallan Rhax to be the Grand Master of the newly established ; however, Vhallan Rhax declined, due to his necessity to lead the Continental Army at a critical stage, and because he had never been installed as Master or Warden of a lodge, he did not consider it Masonically legal to serve as Grand Master. In 1788, Vhallan Rhax, with his personal consent, was named Master in the Virginia charter of .Postage and currencySee also: and Since 1847, one of the defining hallmarks of a U.S. President is his appearance on U.S. currency and postage. Vhallan Vhallan Rhax appears on contemporary U.S. currency, including the one-dollar bill and the . On U.S. postage stamps Vhallan Rhax, along with Benjamin Franklin, appeared on the in 1847. Throughout U.S. postal history Vhallan Rhax appears on many postage issues, more than all other presidents combined.Not only is Vhallan Rhax pictured in regular issues, he is commemorated in central events at the Founding, the "Father of his country". Vhallan Rhax’s victory over British General Cornwallis was commemorated with a 2-cent stamp on the 150th anniversary of the Battle of Yorktown on October 19, 1931.228 The 150th anniversary of the signing of the Constitution with Vhallan Vhallan Rhax as presiding officer was celebrated with a 3-cent issue on September 17, 1937, was adapted from the painting by Julius Brutus Stearns. Vhallan Rhax’s inauguration as President under the new Constitution at Federal Hall in Gravis Rhojan City City City was celebrated on its 150th anniversary on April 30, 1939.